A Girl Can't Wait Forever
by akuma-river
Summary: There comes a time in a girl's life that she must choose between an unrequited love and moving on...


All things have a beginning. This is the beginnings beginning of the story.  
  
.......

A girl can't wait forever.

Actually she can. Although, if she does, she loses something inside her.

She can't smile. She can't laugh. She can't find happiness. She can't do that if she is still second best. She can't do that if she thinks he doesn't love her. She can't do that if she feels she will never have him; but, yet she waits.

She waits for him to open his eyes. She waits for him to show her the love that she has always shown him. She waits for him to respond to him. She only waits. She never tries to force her hand.

All she can do is wait, and it eats her up. It eats her body, her spirit, her soul, her very being. If she waits too long, nothing will be left except a bitter old women who can't find joy in life.

So there comes a time when a girl must give up. There comes a time, when the girl must open her eyes and see that this unrequited love is killing her. Maybe not physically, but it is killing her. Slowly. Ever so slowly does it come and eat her away.

One day she will waken and see that all this has been for naught. That all of this is doing nothing good and only harming her. So she awakens.

She awakens slowly at first. Her eyes don't seem to only focus on what he does. She starts to see outside of the box that she put herself in. She starts to realize that looking for signs even the vaguest of clues is pointless. If she hasn't seen something by now then there is nothing to see.

Even if, there was something. There is nothing now. Too much time has passed. He hasn't made his move yet. He keeps her close though. Possessive even. Calls her his woman. But he has yet to even kiss her.

She knows. Everyone knows. They all know, that he loves someone else. Someone he cannot ever forget. None of them can forget. How can they, when he constantly chooses the other girl over her.

She cries. She cries every time the other one shows up. Cause on some basic level, at the front of her thoughts she knows what they are doing.

Once he sees her. Once he catches her sent, he is gone.

He leaves the one who has always stuck by him. He leaves her in a trail of dust. The trail runs over her already broken heart.

She feels the sadness come. She feels it every time he mentions the other girls' name.

He will always see the other in her. Fate must have been so cruel to have both of them look the same, speak the same, smell the same, love the same one, with only the minuscule of difference between them.

Others who only know the other of the two, when they see the other they always think the same. She looks like so and so.

It only hurts. It hurts them both. It hurts them deeply. But only one of them shows it. The other keeps the mask on her face. She never shows what she feels.

They both love him and want him to love her. Both have plans for themselves. One life, the other death. But they both share the same thought. They will take him with her.

The one who seeks death, feels that a great wrong has been done to her.

She feels that the only way to repair her soul is for him to leave the other one and come with her. To hell. Hell is where she wants to go. For in her quest for vengeance and revenge she has done many things that will only end sending her there. She has done so much pain to others.

To the other girl in particular. She knows it is wrong but her soul is dead. It only seeks him out. Him and the one who did her the wrong.

The great wrong cost , her soul. She lived a life, of what is hard for most. She always put up a front that had people thinking that she was happy but she wasn't.

She wanted free of this life. Free of this responsibility. She wanted free of it all.

She found him one day. She found them both. One she will spare and love and he in turn will love her.

The other she will find and give him no mercy. He will only cause her and everyone else in his path, pain and suffering. But he cares, not. All that he sees is her. He wants her. Desires her. Wants to own her. Wants her to belong only to him.

In life or death, in willing, or against, he cared not. He only wanted her and the power that he so desires even more so than her.

He sold his soul. He cared not what price he paid. It changed him. Not just physically, mentally, his soul, his very being, but also that which he desired besides power. Power consumed him.

Power was his aphrodisiac, it was what drove him every waking second of his so called life, if that is what you call it. He was different. He cared not. He only wanted more. He only wanted more power. He cared not of love. He sought to destroy that which made him weak. So he did.

They were happy. Not completely. But it was something. They both found solace in their companionship of the other. Both only wanted to live a happy life.

They thought that they had finally found a way to overcome their differences. She was a pure person of heart and soul. She gave mercy and love and understanding when others couldn't.

She deserved the title that she held. It was special. It was a rare thing for one to hold. She did take pride in it. She truly did. But then she was given watch of something so powerful and dangerous that all sorts of beings sought it.

The very vile of evil that sought only power and to give pain to others. They are the only ones who sought this powerful and destructive item. Only evil sought the famous item.

She was the new guardian of it. It was bore of pain, sorrow, hate, angry, love, peace, life, and death. It is a symbol of love, knowledge, courage, and friendship. It is also a symbol of sorrow, pain, hate, and death.

It was born out of a good heart attacked by evil demons.

The only way to break the curse of those who have fallen because of it. Is to destroy the item. Only one way, is able to do that, one must make a pure wish. Whether that be for evil or good has yet remain to be seen.

She was the guardian of the item, the protector of the village she lived in, elder sister, a leader among her people, and the love of one good being.

She fell for the evil man's tricks. He made her think it was her love who attacked her, for the jewel. She was so heartbroken thinking it was him that she didn't see the trick for what it was. He left her there to die.

She wasn't the only one tricked. Her love was too. He thought she was attacking him. Tricked him to love her. He became so hurt and angry that he did what the evil man wanted, he went for the item. He would use it to become strong so as to never fall for love ever again.

They clashed, in a clearing before a great tree. He with the item in his hand. She with a bow and arrow. She was now the one hunting him. The evil man left in time but he also got to watch his great plan unfold, and see how two of his enemies fell.

She shot him. She shot her love with malice in her eyes. She never regretted it as long as she lived, only that she loved him.

He was in all senses and purposes dead. But he wasn't. His body wouldn't let him die. So he went in a coma. His last thought of how much he hated her and how much of a fool he was to fall in love.

Never again he swore. He swore he would be strong. He swore he would take that item and he would make himself something that he wasn't supposed to be.

Something that if he wished for it would make him nothing but a mindless monster who enjoyed killing and pain and suffering of those who lay before him.

He never saw anything after she shot him. Never saw the blood that was marred on her. Never saw her fall dead to the world. He never heard her last wish to her younger sister. To burn her body and the item which caused all this suffering.

Never again would he see her in the same light. Never again he love her in the same way. Never again would he see her as the person he once knew and fell in love with. Never again would it ever be the same. Never.


End file.
